An indoor positioning system (IPS) is a solution use to locate objects or people inside a building using radio waves, magnetic fields, acoustic signals, or other sensory information collected by mobile devices. IPS solutions rely on different technologies, such as, for example, distance measurement to nearby anchor nodes with known positions (e.g., wireless local area network access points), magnetic positioning, or dead reckoning. IPS solutions can actively locate mobile devices and tags or provide ambient location or environmental context for devices to be sensed (i.e., detected).